


Nieve de primavera

by Elmund9



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elmund9/pseuds/Elmund9
Summary: Pequeño one-shot de lo que pudiera haber pasado si Rukia jamás hubiera regresado a la Sociedad de Almas.





	Nieve de primavera

No había sido amor a primera vista.

Ni siquiera una amistad que a fuerza de roces a la muerte, como una rosa bebiendo sangre, se descubre como romance.

No. Rukia descubrió que amaba a Ichigo de la forma más casual posible, un día vio la sonrisa de él y un segundo después pensó, "Me gusta Ichigo".

Al principio de su relación, diez años atrás, cuando ella era una cegadora y él un humano, Rukia únicamente vio a un niño, talentoso, pero aún en pañales a comparación de ella. Muchas veces se sintió la mentora de alguien demasiado joven para entender la responsabilidad de la situación o comprender los alcances de su espada.

Lo vio volverse un hombre con el paso de los años. Uno fuerte y perspicaz que caminaba con tanta certeza que la misma luz parecía doblarse con sus pasos.

Ella también se había vuelto mujer a lo largo de esa década, envejeciendo como cualquier otro mortal en el mundo. La Sociedad de Almas poco a poco se volvió un recuerdo de otra vida y después de menos de un año de entregar sus poderes a Ichigo ella era prácticamente humana. Incapaz siquiera de ver una sombra o sentir un espíritu.

Rukia era humana. Había vivido únicamente diez años de tal forma, pero sus músculos y cuerpo aceptaban más esa realidad efímera que la que había vivido por cien años, en esa no-muerte donde había conocido a Renji y había sido adoptada por un noble.

Renji especialmente, al principio, traía a ella recuerdos amargos junto el deseo de recuperar lo perdido.

Trás cinco años viviendo en el mundo humano, Rukia dejo sus deseos de volver a la Sociedad de Almas y le creo a Renji un altar, como si pudiera apaciguar con ello al hombre muerto que conoció en la otra vida. Casi sintió un escalofrío al pensar que Renji seguía vivo, allá, aún así estaba muerto por completo en el mundo humano que ella vivía.

Algunos días Rukia se preguntó si al morir volvería a ver a todos los que había dejado atrás, o sí iría directamente al siguiente ciclo de reencarnación y jamás volvería a pisar la Sociedad de Almas con el nombre de Rukia.

Aún así, nunca se ha arrepentido de dar sus poderes a Ichigo, él que es su radiante sol y la calmante luna. Él que siempre la ha acompañado y ayudado sin pedir nada a cambio y con el que comparte un destino que quizás los precede a ambos.

Ichigo la mira un día, sus ojos cafés brillando de alegría, y con una voz segura, le hace la pregunta. La respuesta ha sido sí desde hace años.

Vivir como humana es ser nieve en primavera. Frío, calor, nacimiento, muerte, agua y sol. Es derretirse tras haber cubierto todo.

Y sin embargo, cuando Ichigo toma su mano, ella está segura de que valió la pena.

Fin


End file.
